


Cursed Libido

by ZombVampProductions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Curses, Demanding Dean, Impala Sex, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombVampProductions/pseuds/ZombVampProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been sexually cursed, and only one man is able to satisfy his lustful hunger. Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Libido

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written story by:  
> Shybutdeadly: Kristin  
> Akamichi17: Mary

It felt good to be back on the road after a week long hiatus. Though, if it were up to Dean, that little spring break wouldn't have even happened. Him and Sam would have been on the road way before this, but for some reason Sam insisted on staying at their newest 'residence' for a little while longer.

When it came to his brother Dean was no fool. He knew something was up, ever since they ganked that ghost in California he's been acting peculiar. Asking apparently wasn't such a good idea, whenever he asked Sam what was up he would receive a verbal onslaught of sass as if he were a teenage girl dealing with P.M.S. Oh and let's not forget leaving the hotel abruptly, or late night trips to the bathroom and not coming about for hours on end. What could he possibly be doing in they that required that amount of time!? For awhile he just thought he was jacking off but Jesus, no one could stay that hard for that amount of time!? ….Could they?

Anyways... Sam seemed to be back to his normal self. Hell it was him who found a new hunt and requested for them to get packed and head on out. Still, something seemed a little off... Dean hoped his brother was alright, he loved the fucking giant dearly, it already hurt that it seemed Sam didn't trust him enough to share whatever was going on with him, but he supposed he would tell him on his own time. Right now he'll just concentrate on the road ahead of him.

Sam had been having problems for quite some time, and he knew Dean was worried about him. Of course, his brother and him had had sex before, but it wasn't something they had made a regular thing out of because Dean had to have sex with girls for his own "sanity" *coughdenialcough*, and Sam didn't want to push things.

He loved his brother. More so than most would consider healthy. But then, if you thought about it, it made sense. The only people he was ever allowed to stay around long enough to get to know was his brother and a little bit of their dad. So it only makes sense that Sam had such strong feelings for the only person he ever really looked up to. His brother.

Anyway, back to his current problem. Sam had been cursed. Yes, you heard me, cursed. Sam knew who had cursed him. They thought it would be fun to see him suffer a little bit. And by suffer, I mean Sam had been having some raging libido for the past 4 days. Fortunately he knew it would be over by the end of the week, but he wasn't sure how long he could continue hiding it from Dean because as the days went by, it seemed the curse was evolving, requiring him to...think outside the box on how to finally be able to ejaculate.

As for the road trip, Sam was hoping that maybe a case would be able to take his mind off of his hormones long enough for the curse to finally end.

The ride was mostly silent, neither had really anything to talk about but seriously, people weren't lying when they said silence is deafening. Dean would have just cranked his stereo up and block it out with some good ol' Def Leppard but he didn't want to push his luck with Sam. The kid was relentlessly shifting in his seat so much Dean was afraid their was going to be a permanent ass mark left behind. He knew Sam disliked his taste in music and with the way he's been acting Dean feared the safety of his cassette tapes.

So he sat there and took the constant 2 second hip swivels like a man. "Ok are you gonna tell me what's going on here because the squeak of your ass is getting pretty damn annoying." ….For awhile anyway.

Sam jumped slightly at Dean's sudden outburst, disrupting the silence that had been filling the car. "Dean I told you, nothing's going on. I just...can't find a comfortable position," he lied easily. Though, Dean's deep, rough voice had his hormones reacting which, embarrassingly, had another part of his anatomy reacting in turn.

Sam had never noticed how deep Dean's voice had sounded until he was hit with this god-forsaken curse. Then he found out that Dean's voice alone had become an easy turn-on for him.

"Well find one! I mean geez Sammy you've never had this much of a problem any other time we've been on the road!" Dean didn't mean for his words to come out so harsh, but with that fucking squeak of the leather and add on to the fact that Sam won't tell him what in the hell is bothering him, he thought he was at least a little inclined to be pissed off.

Looking over at Sam was his undoing, the newly dubbed "bitch face" was shot his way, unnerving him greatly. "Um..." Pursing his lips he readjusted his eyes back onto the road in front of him. "Listen Sam, I didn't mean to go off like that. I just don't like the secrets ok?" Sighing, Dean nodded his head. God when did he turn into the bitch in this relationship?

"I'm fine..." Sam insisted after a moment of silence, looking back out his window, trying to find something to take his mind off the sincerity he heard in Dean's voice, his dick now half-hard due to it.

"Just...put on one of your cassette tapes or something if it's bothering you that much," Sam said instead, trying to divert the attention off of himself. Of course the fates wouldn't let him have his wish though as now that he was half-hard even without Dean's voice or with his horrible music, Sam knew he wouldn't be able to get his dick to calm down until he's ejaculated...again. He just hoped they had to stop for gas or for a room for the night or something before Dean had time to notice. That is...if Sammy could even last that long himself...

Rolling his eyes Dean rummaged through his unorganized box of taped until he found the perfect song to listen to. "Well, since I have the princess's permission." Popping in the cassette he leaned back in his seat and let the music flow.

_I could stay awake_

_Just to hear you breathin'_

_Watch you smile while you are sleepin'_

_While you're far away dreamin'_

_I could spend my life_

_In this sweeeet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment_

_Forever_

_For every moment with you_

_Is a moment I treasurrreee!_

Dean's heart swelled along with the tender words of Aerosmith, and before he knew it, he was singing along to the song. "I don't wanna close my eeeeeyes! I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz I'd miss you Sammy, and I don't wanna miss a thiiiing!" His eyes closed as Dean lost himself within the song. "Cuz even when I dream of yoooou! The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you Sammy-" Looking over at Sam's frame he gave the taller man a wink. "And I don't wanna miss a thiiiiing!"

As soon as Sam realized Dean was placing his name into the song he had to fight off a groan as his cock came to life.

Dean definitely wasn't helping his situation. The only problem was though, that he couldn't even tell Dean that he was as hard as a rock because of the curse and Dean's own actions.

Of course, as soon as he thought of not being able to tell Dean, he thought of said brother's reaction if he had told him, causing him to think of the slim possible outcome of Dean actually taking action on poor Sammy's libido and causing him to further think of the situation in full detail. This did result in a soft groan of pure sexual want to slip past his lips. He hoped like hell Dean hadn't heard it. But then again, that would just be too easy and wouldn't do for humiliating him properly.

Dean paused mid beautiful lyric at the sound coming from next to him. Looking at Sam, worry began to seep into his pours as sweat rolled and glistened against Sam's forehead. Maybe Sammy was sick this whole time! Dammit why didn't he notice it earlier, he had to get to a motel, hotel, whatever was around. Guilt fueled him, here Sammy was looking almost sick as a dog and Dean was doing nothing but singing some stupid fucking Aerosmith songs. "Don't worry Sammy, theirs a motel about 50 miles ahead." Turning down the music, Dean put a more firm press on the gas petal.

'50 miles...' Sam thought to himself in dread. 'I'll never last that long...'

He looked over at Dean, his eyes already slightly darker due to his lust. "Need you..." he confessed softly, barely loud enough for himself to hear.

The pressure in his foot lightened, did he hear that right? No, who couldn't have possibly heard that right! Did he?

Looking over at Sam, his denial seemed to have been right after all. Sam was looking at him with wide dilated brown eyes, hair soaking onto his forehead, and lets not forget that nice little dint in the crotch-o-la area. "Um..." Swallowing spit he didn't have, Dean looked away, needed to concentrate on anything other then his horny little brother next to him. Though doing that seemed to have been more of a challenge then he initial thought. Just the look alone was enough to make the limp dick in his pants awaken. "We're almost there Sammy..."

Sam noticed the slight shift in Dean's pants and, licking his lips, knew that there was no way he'd be able to last for the next 48 miles.

"Dean...wanna taste you..." Ok. It was official. Sam no longer had control of his own mouth. But maybe...it wouldn't be so bad. Let go of his own control for at least this one time of pleasure. After all...it had been nearly two weeks now since the last time they had sex. Since the last time Sam had tasted Dean's cock.

By the time Sam reached this conclusion, he had started reaching over to Dean's side, sliding his hand down lower until it reached his hips. Stretching his arm just that little bit further, and he was now groping Dean through his jeans, rubbing him and bringing his cock to full life.

Jumping at the sudden touch, Dean swerved the Impala into the other lane before situating it back to it's initial point of driving. "Whoa Sam!" Intertwining their fingers together Dean pulled at Sam's hand in an attempt to rip the hand away from him.. "C-Come on Sam, we're close, fuck Sam!" His hand fell from the others hand, his strength leaving him one tantalizing rub at a time.

"Come on Dean... You know you like it," Sam whispered into Dean's ear, using Dean's own distraction against him to get closer. Now that he was closer of course, he had begun nibbling on Dean's ear before moving to his older brother's neck, his hand still doing it's tantalizing movements on Dean's prick.

Dean's eyes were rolling to the back of his head by now, with the stimulation from the hand on his crotch and a warm mouth overlapping the ever sensitive parts of his neck. Hell he didn't even know how he was staying on the road by now with his hands shaking as if he were standing outside on a cold winters night in nothing but boxers. "Yeah I do like it. But I'd rather get you to a hotel." A groan escaped his lips as Sam pressed down harder; seemed like the youngest didn't like the idea all to much.

Sam could tell from Dean's not so even breathing that he was doing something right. So he decided to take things a step further.

Reaching his free hand down to Dean's crotch, he began unbuttoning said older brother's pants, working his way to freeing Dean's member from it's confines, also allowing Sam to devour it with his eyes...and mouth.

As soon as Sam completed his menial task, he scooted his ass back to the passenger side of the car so he could find his face planted in Dean's lap, licking his lips in anticipation of being able to taste his brother's cock once again.

Dean could feel his pants being unzipped, feel the cool air now hitting his exposed cock, but he found himself unable to do anything to stop the inevitable. His mind screamed for him to stop Sam, to try and reason with him into waiting just awhile longer. The other half, well, it had been awhile since he got a good cock sucking from the man between his legs.

A warm wet appendage slid across his slit, the pointy tip dipping in to tease and taste. "Fuck, Sam...!" Dean's breath came out in loud huffs. Reaching down he grabbed a fistful of shaggy brown locks.

Sam pulled back, confident that he had Dean's full cooperation. "No Dean, you have to keep both hands on the wheel. Wouldn't want to get pulled over and have one of the cops see you with your brother between your legs, sucking on your cock like it was the last sucker in the world," Sam's voice had gotten slightly deeper due to his lust, but he wouldn't give up his position. Now that he had Dean once again, he wanted to make him suffer a little for not wanting to embrace his feelings and stay in denial.

Once Dean reluctantly took his hand off of Sam's head, Sam smirked an went back to licking down the shaft and to the base of Dean's dick, before licking back up and once again dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip, tasting to slightly salty pre-come that was already beading up.

Bracing his hands against the steering wheel, Dean could only drive along with painfully white knuckles. His cock was soon enveloped in a tight heat, making him swerve almost out of control. Oh god Sam was hallowing his cheeks and sucking him for all his worth. He couldn't keep this up anymore. Pulling off to the side of the road he slammed on his breaks, tires screeching as they skidded to a halt.

Gripping Sam by his brown locks once more, he pulled the sucker fish off his dick and slammed him into his seat. With dangerous eyes he leered at Sam's swollen, salivating lips. "Backseat. Now."

Sam had been so lost in tasting Dean that he didn't realize what was happening until Dean had him pressed up against the passenger side of the car. As soon as his mind processed Dean's command, a soft groan slipped past his lips. It didn't take long for Sam to scramble his long, lengthy body to the back seat of Dean's precious Impala.

Of course, once he was in the back he was grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a fierce kiss as well as pulling his body over the front seat to join him in the back. Only when Dean's weight was settled on top of him did Sam let out a satisfied moan of want and surrender to the kiss.

Their mouths moved against each other other in a fury until Dean toughed his way into Sam's mouth. Mapping out the warm cavers as if he never tasted the mouth he's claimed numerous times before this moment.. Teeth clashing, he sucked on Sam's thrashing tongue, driving the man under him crazy with want.

Grinding down he connected their hips. Sam pulled away to moan wantonly, Dean took it as an advantage to trail wet kissed down his neck. Slipping a pocket of skin into his mouth he sucked and nibbled until a purple splotch of possession marked the skin.

Sam had missed this. Missed it with every fiber of his being, so he showed Dean this by grinding their hips together, using Dean's weight to his advantage, and moaning for Dean, knowing it would drive him to go further and continue his exploration of re-mapping out Sam's body once again.

Getting more desperate for friction, Dean hiked his brothers legs to wrap around his frame the best way they could in their current situation. Hips snapping forward he ground against Sam in a blind haze of passion. "God I'm gonna fuck you so hard Sammy." Growling he tore Sam's jacket down to his shoulders, not even taking the time to fully rid him of the offending garment. Wrapping his fingers around Sam's hip's, Dean slid them over the forming muscles and dips, reveling in the shiver and jerks for his actions. He smirked. "Oh yeah. Very hard."

Unable to really move his arms much due to Dean not taking the time to remove his jacket properly, Sam was stuck moaning and trying to buck up into Dean, as if trying to remove his and Dean's clothes with his mind so that Dean could do as he promised and fuck him. Hard.

"God Dean... Please..." he begged, listening to Dean go on about wanting to fuck him. God it had felt like forever since they last had sex.

"Don't you know patience is a virtue?" The low rumble of a growl he got made him chuckle softly. Dean knew he was one to talk, at the moment he himself wasn't very patient. He wanted his brother and he wanted him now, but he also wanted him to suffer just a bit longer for the small torture he put him through.

Unzipping Sam's pants rather slowly, he deliberately scratched his knuckles against the bulge trapped inside pale blue boxers. When Sam went to thrust his hip's he pulled away, a whine of want and need driving him to the brink of insanity. Licking his chapped lips, Dean dove his hand into those boxers wrapping a large calloused hand around the smooth length. His pumps where slow and calculated. Holding Sam's hip's down he kept up his pace to his liking, until he decided when to take Sam.

Sam was a whining writhing mess under Dean, but it was exactly what he was wanting. No, what he was needing. Especially considering this is the best he's felt since he'd been having problems with his libido to begin with.

"Dean...need you..." Sam was, indeed, whining. But could you blame him? He had been craving Dean's touch for nearly two weeks now and now that he had, Dean was teasing him! He was being a fucking tease to poor Sammy!

Pausing his hand movements Dean considered his next course of action. One, he could keep on teasing Sammy, keeping him hard as a rock until finally fucking him and making him come harder then he's ever have before. Or two, get Sammy prepared as fast as possible and fuck him into oblivion here and now.

Looking into those dark chocolate orbs, watching those lips intake and exhale much needed air, Dean made his decision. Clamping onto the waistbands of Sam's boxers and pant's he slid the material down those creamy rock hard thighs and calves. They pooled around Sam's ankles, it would take to much time to take off the shoes and socks, ect so instead Dean slipped Sam's parted legs over his head and rested them in the middle of his back.

Sticking three fingers into his mouth he coated the digits with as much saliva he had the patience to apply. Deeming them slick he reached in between himself and Sam seeking out the tight heat. His fingers brushed against the puckering entrance, feeling it tighten then relax. Circling the ring of muscle with his index finger he took a moment to tease the opening before pressing in and being swallowed in knuckle deep.

Sam's body stilled with the initial intrusion before relaxing and letting out a breathy moan. It wasn't the best lube they could use, but Sam liked the pleasure-pain it brought him as he arched his hips slightly, trying to make Dean's finger go in even further.

"So good Dean...need more..." he said, begging eagerly for another finger. Logically he knew he needed to be stretched before Dean entered him. While some of the pain may have been nice, bleeding in places he's not meant to is not.

Grinning at the breathy request Dean gave his brother what he desired. Plunging in a second finger be began the scissor motions almost upon entering. His fingers searched around until he reached a certain bump that never failed to bring brain numbing pleasure to the man below. Curling his fingers in a 'come here' motion he tickled the little bundle of nerves that had Sam clinging to him as id he were the only thing keeping him from floating away.

Sam thought he could die from Dean's torturing fingers. During the last few days when he couldn't just ignore his erections and had been having to masturbate, he couldn't reach the bundle of nerves properly and was always left unsatisfied. Now, with Dean pleasuring him, it was almost too much for him to take. Except the curse had other ideas. It was almost as if he had a damned cock ring on him as he felt a certain pressure, not allowing him to come for his brother, also causing a soft whimper to escape past his lips.

Cock jerking at the sounds, Dean swallowed a dry lump in his throat. Dubbing the hole prepared he pulled his fingers out, resisting the urge to groan at the whimper of lost Sam cooed. With fumbling fingers he unzipped his pants and released his heavy member. Pinching at Sam's thigh to get his attention, he smirked knowingly at his little brother. "Slick me up."

Sam felt like his eyes might have rolled to the back of his head at getting another chance to suck Dean so close to the last time.

Not letting Dean get to chance to change his mind, Sam maneuvered in the small space so that his legs were closer to Dean's knees and he was bent at the waist, leaning down, mouth open ready and willing to service his older brother.

Biting down on his lower lip Dean brushed his brothers hair between his fingers as his head bobbed and suctioned, like it was his life's mission to get Dean ready to penetrate him in the most sinful of way's. He gripped at the head rests and forced his hips to still, this was getting good and in no way did he want to gag Sam and make him pull away. "Fuck Sammy. That mouth of yours should be against the law."

Dean's words only managed to make Sam go further down on Dean's thick cock and start deep throating him, giving soft moans when could, knowing it would send vibrations of sweet torture down Dean's cock and to the base of his spine.

If it would help him any, Sam would just continue sucking Dean and let him come down his throat, but unfortunately he still needed a good thorough fucking, so when he deemed Dean's cock thoroughly sucked and lathered with saliva, Sam pulled back and once again re-situated himself, now spreading his cheeks for Dean to enter him.

Though it seemed impossible in his current condition Dean swore he could feel himself harden even more at the sight of Sam spreading open his beautiful globes to reveal his, one would say, cute little hole. No longer able to resist Dean positioned himself and trusted in balls deep in one swift motion. The pained cry froze him immediately. "Sorry." Wrapping his arm's around Sam's waist Dean buried his face in the crook of his little brothers neck. Once in awhile kissing the skin to keep himself from pounding into Sam's ass and only stopping until he's filled him with his essence.

Ok, so maybe a little bit of lube would have been very welcomed. Unfortunately for Sam though, Dean and him didn't have sex often enough for him to start keeping lube in odd places such as the glove compartment or even in the ash trays.

So instead Sam just has to put up with the pain long enough for him to relax. The sad thing is though, even with the pain his erection hadn't died down any.

With Dean's sweet kisses, it didn't take long for Sam to be able to calm down and relax his muscles and get used to Dean filling him up.

He had tried to have sex with other men, just random one-night stands, but none of them could fill him like Dean could. None of them made him feel complete and he always felt dirty afterwords, but he never felt that way with Dean. He always felt complete and whole and craving more.

"I'm ready... You can move now," Sam breathed softly, his breathing still not even as he continued to calm down, but now it was a pain he could bear to have.

"Are you sure? If I start now I won't be able to control myself." Their was a pregnant pause before Sam nodded his head, which was the only confirmation Dean needed. His fingers dug into Sam's hips, he pulled himself out until only the tip remained, with no guilt or restraint he plunged back in with a vengeance.

A shot of pleasure ran down his spine making him hunger for more. His hips snapped forward in a frenzy.

Pulling himself away from Sam he watched as he would exit then re enter the withering mess of flesh that was Sam. "Mine..." He snarled with a look of possession.

Sam let loose his cries of pleasure as he pushed back to meet Dean thrust for thrust.

"Needed this... For so long... Now..." Sam managed to get out between cries of pleasure seeing as it took Dean no time at all to find his bundle of nerves and hit it with every stroke of his cock inside the tall, lanky man.

Dean snorted. "Shoulda...told me sooner Sammy. Would'of... fucked you whenever you asked." His words came out slurred but he knew he got his point across.

He could feel the pleasure coil in the lower regions of his stomach, seeing his dick disappear and watching as Sam's face contorted into ones of bliss and ecstasy could make anyone bust a loud. "Touch yourself Sammy...and then come for me."

Sam held back his flinch when Dean said he should have asked him to fuck him sooner, instead hiding it in his pleasure as he let another moan escape. But he couldn't hide his flinch when Dean told him to touch himself and make him come.

"I can't..." he admitted softly, albeit breathlessly, trying not to ruin their moment even though part of him knew Dean would know he was hiding something and stop pounding into him ruthlessly because of his rage at not being told something. Part of the curse seemed to be that he needed someone else to not only fuck him, but to jerk him off, and even then he couldn't come until it felt like his balls were going to explode from holding back for so long. It had been the reason why there had been hour or longer sessions of him being cooped up in the bathroom. But how could he possibly try to convey that all to Dean in the middle of sex.

"Want you to...do it for me... So hot...watching you fuck me...then jerk me to completion." okay, so he bent the truth some instead. This way Dean wouldn't stop fucking him and leave poor Sammy blue balled...again.

For a moment Dean had contemplated on just pulling out, he'll admit when things didn't go the way he wanted it to he got a little...upset. But when Sam's hoarse and breathless voice asked him to jerk him off himself, he was beginning to forgive his brother for his 'treason'. Those pleading eyes also seemed to have helped his case a little (ok a lot) too.

Wrapping his hand around the free length he jerked it in time with his thrusts. Thumbing the mushroom head knowing how sensitive the little peak was around this moment of sexual stimulation.

Sam was practically mewling with pleasure with Dean's touch, not that he would ever admit it if anyone asked. Who would have thought he would have missed it so much? Oh wait...

With Dean's slamming his hips into him now, pushing in and out of him and in an out, and now jerking him off, Sam knew he would finally be able to reach his completion and really be satisfied. Hell, he would probably be able to actually get a decent sleep in as well.

"Fuck...harder... God...feels so good... Almost there..." Sam was panting heavily now, feeling his sack beginning to draw up against his body signaling his near release.

Doing as he was told Dean made his thrusts sharper and twisted his wrist around the base and up the length in his hand. His balls tightened, but he be damned is he came first!

Pressing forward Dean smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss of tongue and teeth. "Come for me Sammy." He whispered before he enveloped those kiss swollen lips once again.

Sam moaned into the kiss and gods he wished he could come right when Dean asked for him to, but fate had other plans, making Sam suffer further.

Fortunately Dean had a stronger will than he and was able to hold off on his own climax for those last few seconds it took for Sam to be able to come. And damn did he come. He had to gasp for air with how hard and how much he came. It was amazing he didn't pass out in the middle of it, though, he did see white behind his eyes as it felt like not only did his dick explode, but his mind as well. God he felt like he was on cloud nine and he wouldn't be coming down from his high for quite some time.

Once Dean felt the seed of his brother paint his hand a brilliant white, he didn't hold off on his own release. Ripping his lips away from Sam's lips he groaned as his own climax shook his body. Hips smacking automatically he rode out his orgasm until their was nothing left.

"Phew" He praised as he pulled out of Sam slowly and with utter care. He smiled with satisfaction as his own cum dribbled from the raw opening.

Sam felt so blissful that almost nothing could bring him down from his high.

"Love you Dean... More than anything..." he found the confession slipping easily from his lips in a lazy manner, he knew he should have been embarrassed, but he just couldn't muster up the energy it took. Filled to the brim of leaking with Dean's come, and painted in his own come from the most amazing orgasm he's ever had, Sam can't find the gall to be the slightest bit embarrassed.

Freezing at the confession Dean silently wondered is his brother actually meant what he had just said. Hell they both just had about the most amazing orgasm since...hell when was the last time he came that hard? But still people said a lot of things they never mean after something like that.

Not feeling up to thinking to hard about it Dean decided to go along with it. "Love you too Sammy. Now next time you need a nice thorough fucking," Smirking devilishly he kissed Sam's bottom lip. "Don't be afraid to ask."

Sam felt his heart swell even further and couldn't help but to pull Dean flush against him, which wasn't very difficult due to his pants still being on his legs and his legs still wrapped around his brother, and pulled him into a deep kiss that left them both breathless.

–

**Dean played by: Kristin**

**Sam played by: Mary**

**We hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed writing it~ Reviews would be very much appreciated, how else would we know if anybody else wanted some more Wincest love from us~ ;3**

 


End file.
